Chaos Quest Episode 7: Apallo Reborn!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' rULES #Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No revealing the purple Emerald yet. # No using other already used Canons. # NAZO UNLEASHED HASN'T HAPPENED!NO REFERENCES JUST FORESHADOWING! ''' # No Silver he has a role in the future... # IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) \ #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Mr. E the Hedgehog & Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Dr. Robert (Scroundernuts) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (ITH) #Shred The Red Wolf (ITH) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Diana the Hedgehog (apallo) #Violet the hedgehog (Apallo) #Lunas the Hedgehog (Apallo) #Sonic The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower (Bluray) #Knuckles The Echidna (Bluray) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Bluray) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Geo The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Sukendus' Gun Soliders (Bluray) #Apallo Jr. (From the future) (Apallo The hedgehog) #Kevin The Red Wolf (ITH) #Isaiah Jr The Red Wolf (ITH) Chapter 39: Return Of Apallo! Plasma:*Jumps on Cloud*Zenaroid should be here...﻿ Patricia: (Flying on her Flying Broom with Jack & Amy) Are you sure Plasma? Eva:He should be here if not Isaiah knocked him into next weak! Plasma:*Falls on one knee* Jim: (Appears with Speedy) This evil Guy wants to clone me.. Jack: Mr. E told us that there's a Curse of the Rivalry between Plasma, Sukendus & Zenaroid Jim: His name is Dr. Robert... Amy: Right & don't forget Dr. EggPlankton Jim: I have not seen Marine in a while.. Patricia: We betta keep going, right Plasma? ???: Hmm.. Speedy? Jack: Let's keep on moving Axel:Isaiah and the otyhers took an alternate path. Kai:Ok but be CAREFUL eventually the clouds will take all our energy if we stand on them to long Plasma:It was gonna rain anyway! Patricia: That's ok for me because I'm flying on my Flying Broom Sonic:I thought you alaways have an umbrella like last time! Isaiah: *smirks* I'm here. Amy: Sonic! (Hugging Sonic) I missed you so much Jack: Oh boy, Sonic, do you know who Mr. E is? Axel:Oh ok! Zenaroid:*Beam shotos up in front of Eva* Axel:*Pushes away from beam* Eva:Oh thanks... Zenaroid:Land on cloud... Knuckles:The Emeralds arrevolving around Isaiah! Apallo: Almost there.... dont die on me guys Axel:So Lunas how old are you? Lunas: 18 Apallo: Look out *blast and destroies acid blast* KnUX:Apallo thank god! Zoorod:He seems to have reached his true form... Isaiah: *murmurs* Shut up Axel, shut the **** up... And that means...? Axel:Ok...Lets just stop him Metal:*Pops up from Clound*ZOOM *Claws at Patricia* Patricia: (Dodges & Kicks Metal Sonic) Metal:Errf...CHAOS CON-- Geo:Kicks down through cloud* Apallo: *blast Metal Sonic to pieces* Where's Zenaroid i know he's close. Jack: I don't know, but we betta watch our backs Amy: We betta or else we're toast Metal:*Falls to ground all dusty* Nega Eggman and EggPlankton:*Come across him*What! Dr. EggPlankton: Metal Sonic, you've failed me again Apallo: *looking with Goku's searious stare* Dr. EggPlankton: What are you looking at, Apallo? Zoorod:You do realize Apallo will most likely kill you... Eggman:Hurry lets bail! Nega:Its just like in the Hidden Palace Prafacy! Eggman:To Hidden Palace *Hops in Hoi Poi Like Capsule with Eggmobile inside* Nega:*Does the same* Sukendus:You don't remember you blew up Angel island! Knux:Thats such lie! Axel:Oh great now Sukendus is here all 3 teams against each other... Eva:*Backs ups next to him*Now what! Tails:Evreybody to that side onf the cloud! And so they stood in a Squareformation all for teams opposing each other.In corner Left Up was Team Egg Heads.On Corner Right Up was Zenaroid's Team. On Left Down was Sukendus and A few G.U.N Soliders.And finally on the last side are our heroes ready to contiue the fight. Sonic:Come on guys lets go kick some butt! Apallo: I got this. CHAOS BLAST X1,000! *this is an inproved version of the chaos blast move* Jack: CHAOS DRAGON ! (Turns into a Dragon & charges into the Villains & turns back to normal) Dr. EggPlankton: OW! Isaiah: *powers up to Super Isaiah* ARM BREAKER! *slams his arm on EggPlankton* Eva:Down! *Meteorite slams on EggPlankton* Eva: A guys why are we only picking on Eggspankon? Zoorod:*Good point but they have no powers plus its better to stop them before they call in the Badniks! Apallo: Isaiah, stand down. Isaiah: *crosses arms* What's the worst that can happen then? Apallo: your wild, arrgont and wild stand down. Isaiah: I'm not aggorant or wild, you know nothing about me. Kai:**Shoots Chaos Gun* Isaiah: You don't know my power, or my potential... don't underestimate someone like me. GALLICK HO! Eva:Isaiah don't waste your energy on him! Isaiah: I've got infinite stamina, don't worry. EvaOH ok... Isaiah: *smirks* Eva:What is it? Isaiah: Nothing. It's just how people like Apallo underestimate people like me. Apallo: Hey i could blow you up in an instant so hush Eva:If you two are gonna fight at least fight some where else. Axel:Yeah like on the ground no more cities need to explode! Apallo: Hey Eva, i need you to "perswade" Isaiah to be a team member and not so cocky Eva:Why me? Axel:Cause your the nicest out of us and your a good friend. Eva:Oh thanks... Apallo: Meinwhile.... we got the Egg heads now only Zenaroid is left Sukendus:Eh hem! Apallo: Chaos Blast Cannin! Jack: CHAOS SPLASH! (Summons a Giant Wave of Water & it splashes on Sukendus & Zenaroid making them be washed away) Take that Isaiah: *Ultra spirit bombs Sunkendus and Zenaroid* Oh, And Apallo, call me something again and the next time that victim will be you. And it's not over 'till the fat lady sings. Axel:So its not over to Eggman sings! Eggman:*Falling to his doom*I'am not dead yet! Eva:*Facepalms*I'll go save them! Isaiah: Axel, that was an expression, but nice joke! *chuckles* Apallo: Zenaroid is mine and Isaiah's TOO! Shred: Oh, I wouldn't say that. You're not touching my brother unless you get through ME! Dr. Robert: (Appears) I was wondering if someone would help me make a clone! Isaiah: I've ate Gods for Breakfast. Litterally. '''FLASHBACK Isaiah: This cereal is AWESOME!!! It'll surely overpower all those douches out there! END Bact to the show Apallo: Isaiah u can handel this\ Jack: Apallo we gotta stop them, EggPlankton is getting away with the rest of the Villains Patricia: Wow, they are powerful Enemies, this is getting even tougher than I though Isaiah: Hmph, you trying to act a medeoker? Apallo: *uses instant transmission* *on the ship* hello boys did you see mi chaos...... BLAST! Dr. EggPlankton: Oh no! (flys away with the other Villains) Jack: They got away Patricia: I wonder why? (notices a Letter from Mr. E) Look, it's from Mr. E (notices a Picture of the Family of Acorns) Guys, get a load of this, this article is from Years ago Jack: (Notices a Radio in front of him signed with an E) And I know who's this radio from (turns it on) Mr. E: (on Radio) Greetings everyone, this is Mr. E Jack: Uh hi? Mr. E: Well it's nice to meet you to Jack, if you read the Article about that Family in the Artical, because they know about the legend of the Great Mobian War, don't you think? But I can tell you this, that 2 Orange Beings who are close to you are Powerful (the Radio automatically turns off) Apallo: *repeats Instanttransmission* *in the ship* Chaos Blast! Eggman:*Lands safely*Thank you EVa! Eva:*Walks Odff* Eggman:Soft girl... Eva:*Comes back kick him over and flies away* Apallo: Now that tha's taken care of where is zena roid i need to show him my new form and power. Lunas: Whoa he;s in his normal form and he beat all of them with no problem at all Zenaroid:I disagree! Apallo: Stay back he's mine. Hey Zenaroid! I've got some thing to show you Dr. EggPlankton: (Summons 100 Jack-4 Robots) Jack: Incoming Jack-4 Robots. CHAOS SPIDER ! (4 Spider Legs grows out of his back & spits a Thick Web on the Jack-4 Robots making them trap) There, now we'll have to deal with the Enemy (spits another Thcik web at the Villains making them trap) Gotcha! Dr. EggPlankton: We can't get out! Meinwhile with apallo and zenaroid Apallo: *Clashing and rapidly punching and kicking Zenaroid* Isaiah: *puneches Apallo in the face* That's for saying you'd blow me up, and telling me what I am.. Loser. You're lucky I didn't do my worst. ARM BREAKER! *slams his arm down on Zenaroid* Apallo: ISAIAH! He's too strong for you you need to cool it thinking that your though and acting like it diesent mean that you are. Your just being cocky and that Cockyness will be your downfall! Isaiah: Really? No I'm not, I'm acting better. And If I'm "cocky", you're ignorant. OH GOD, I'M ABOUT TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL, ISAIAH IS ABOUT TO WRITE SOMETHING! (ITH: Insulting someone- that's a paddlin. Godmodding- that's a paddlin. Making a resurected character- that's a paddlin(. Being cocky and calling another ignorant- that's a paddlin.) Jack: What are we gonna do? Isaiah: Give Zenaroid a paddlin. Apallo: Isaiah, You are evenly matched with my brother Lunas, if I fail then you two must take over because if i die again i wont come back so easily.... So stand down for a while ok Jack: We have a letter from Mr. E saying that 2 Orange Beings are powerful Isaiah: And, exactly what's your brother's full power? Mine's 300,000,000. Apallo: At his current form his is 300,100,000. (ITH: What a coinicidence. An unoriginal conincidence. -.-') (APH: No Really I Just Havent Put His Info Comlpently Up Yet) (ITH: O RLY? So you steal Isaiah's power.) (APH: NOhhhhh! Lunas is Still in his Mobi-God Form Remember?!) Jack: Come on, let's stop them Patricia: Right (ITH: I'm watching you... *lurks you above the celing in the room you're in*) Apallo: Stand down for now. Come on Zenaroid! Im Right Here Zenaroid:Chaos Sphere Apallo: *Smacks it away* I have something to show you. You remember my Super Form. *goes super* Then my Max Super form *transform again* and my Hyper Form *goes hyper*. Zenaroid:And?Your the god Of Chaos Right? Isaiah: If you get down, and have the power to get up, we need to do the fusion dance, Apallo. Apallo: And this..... this is my Mobi God Form HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Goes MobiGod). Inpressive Huh? (APH: i have to go somewhere soon but i'll be back online soon) (Ok) Zenaroid;Ah yeah... Dr. Robert: (Getting annoyed) I was wondering if anyone would help me. >.> Apallo: Now let's get this party started Diana: Woah.... Violet what does your Magi Bracelet Say about His Power? Violet:It's, 7,200,999 No, now it's 8,500,999, Aaaaaa it just said 10,000,000 Apallo: So, why dont we get started. zENAROID:k. *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit Theme Starts Playing* Apallo: *Charges Tward Zenaroid) Zenaroid:*YAWNS* Shred: THAT IS IT!!! *powers up to 9,999,993 comes out of nowhere and exploding punches him* Zenaroid:*Goes flying close to the floor* Nice... *Lands on feet* Shred: Nice...? I'm just gettin' started. Zenaroid:*K go... Shred: Okay. You go Super Zenaroid. And we'll she which ****er stands. Apallo: shred this is my battle go help the others. Shred: NO! The fact I'm trying to help you is so the likelyhood of defeating Zenaroid is more certian than one of us alone! Apallo: Fine, but just dont use energy attacks untill i say so i got an idea Zenaroid:*Goes Super you two ready* Shred: Just a moment... *fuses with Isaiah using the earrings* Isared: *in a flashing aura* Let's finish you off. kAI:I can barley tell the difference with Zenaroid wearing a cloak and a mask all there is is Gold Aura. Apallo: Wait: I need you to fire rapid energy blast at him now it's the only way to expose his weakness, Zenaroid:What weakness... Isaread: Why'd you call yourself weak? Apallo: I didnt! Just Fire awayat him Zenaroid:What weakness are you trying to expose I have none Lunas: *Rapidly blast Zenaroid* Now Apallo! Use Chaos Fist Apallo: Alright here we go. *Lanuches towards Zenaroid* Sol..... All: Huh? Sol? Apallo: Sol-Chaos FIIIIIST! This goes right through Zenaroid causing him to have a hole in his body Apallo: And before you can regenerate.... *forms a big energy blast and fires at the hole. Jack: I got this one, CHAOS SPIDER (4 Spider Legs grows out of his Back & spits thick Webs at Zenaroid & the other Villains making them trapped & being stuck together) There, that should do it Apallo: Jack I didnt need him to get stuck! But atleast we's wonded to the point that i can finish him off Jack: Sorry, all I did is just trap them so you can finish them off for us Zenaroid:*Exorbs enrergy*God will you quit wasting your time with projectials and fight. Patricia: They just never quit do they? Jack: Nope. We can't keep this up much longer, we've betta defeat them & let's move Zenaroid:*A SPARK IN HIS FOREHEAD*! Apallo: So how do you like your new hole in you stomach Jack: Apallo, look at Zenaroid's Forehead, I saw a Spark Apallo: Now I Know im right. Zenaroid can asorb energy attacks right? and that hole i gave him should have kiled him. A living being would die from a blow like that but Zenaroid isnt a living being. ZENAROID'S A ROBOT! Jack: Oh, I get it now, let me put that in an Exclamation Point Sentence. HUBBA WHA?! Apallo: And i noticed the something too when i used the Chaos Bomb on him that time ago, if he were human or living he wouldnt have been able to hold that much energy. But A machine can. Which means by attacking him while he asorbs energy blast his dfence will be down due to the focous that he has to get when he asorbs things that's why my plan worked. and he cant regenerate eiter Patricia: So that's why he's Immortal. He's only a Robot. Would it be easy to find an Off Switch on him? (ITH: *facepalm* He was talking about Zenaroid being weak. Not Apallo.) Shresaiah: No, we need someone to stall him. Either he's an android, an energy being or a mutant. Apallo: He's an Android. And ny th look of it i'd say he made a good copy off off Super 17 Shresaiah: Super 17 is classified as a "MACHINE MUTANT". Apallo: True.... but still Zenaroid is still the same way Lunas Found this out that's why i let him miss Zenaroid and pierce me Zenaroid:I'am not a robot I give of an energy reading similar to Plasma.Plus I Coughed blood. Tori:We must be missing something here. Apallo: It' doesent matter, This is the end of you Amy: Apallo there's something I gotta tell you Apallo: Amy this isnt the time Zenaroid:Your wrong Apallo like Evo all wounds to me will heal eventually.I may not win but i certainly will not lose... Jack: But she is trying to tell us that Mr. E said that "There's only 2 Orange Powerful Beings & I do believe he means You & I, Apallo Plasma:Well that explains alot. Patricia: But why would Mr. E give us this Article of the Family of Acorns? Kai"We don't even live in the same dimension as Sally Acorn. Apallo: Chaos Fist x100! *IT connects and cracks zenaroids head* Zenaroid:*Helmet Protects head* (APH: OH GOOD FREAKIN DAMMIT HAVE HIM DIE AND THEN HE COME BACK AS A MECHA) (Screw that if he dies something else goes boom boom) (Then he has to go because im really getting tired of him) (oK) Apallo: Not this time HAAAAAAAA! Jack: Whao, LOOK OUT ! Apallo: Enjoy Hell! Hellfire boost! (this is a boost of phicial power) Zenaroid:This is getting extremely boring plus you all have fights with each other more then me you need to be a better team see ya *Heals all* Oh and Isaiah good luck against Apallo.*Dissapears* Axel:No you cowards*Accidently smashes Metal Plasma* Axel:NO! Pedo:THE CLOUDS ARE LEAVING! *Clouds dissapear the heroes fall through and it starts to rain* Eva:AH man Axel:*Saves her*Looks like I saved you again* Eva:You just wait... Dr. EggPlankton: You may have beaten us, but we'll be back (hops on his Bucket Pod & flys away) Jack: (His Dragon Wings appears out of his back & catches everyone) Gotcha! Apallo: Dammit! AAAAAA! Fire explodes everywhere! Tails:I'll be able to make this robot talk from all the enerrgy we put in the clouds I'am sure it'll rain for a while. Apallo: Tails. get jack over here because i got a sample of Zenaroid. Tails:Dude were ontop of Jack wings...Youg ogt some of his blood? Apallo: No, i got his skin and hair and some blood too Tails how did you get some hair? Knux:How did he not I'am pretty sure our hair is all over here to!See I fould some of Amy's hair n Jack's wings. Apallo: When i pierced his helmet and used boost i managed to cut a laqrge part of his faceans usted my other hand to tear out some of his hair Nice Huh Sonic:YEAH PRETTY COOL! Jack: Don't worry I got everyone Apallo, I'll put them back on the ground where they'll be safe & sound Eggman:Nega! Plankton! Dr. EggPlankton: Yes Dr. Eggman? Eggman:Combining are Egg Mobile gave us enough energy to FIRE OUR LAZER! *sHOOTS AT HEROES* Eva:*Chaos Dome!*I saved you now Axel:Yeah but its still pushing us down! Apallo: Dont worry i still have a little power in this form left Dr. EggPlankton: (Shoots a Laser at our Heroes) Jack & Patricia: (Dodges) Jack: Me too, we're doing this together Apallo Apallo: Dont worry about it Jack i got this Jack: Me too, remember what Mr. E have said, the 2 Orange Beings who are close to you are Powerful (The Heroes Crash down on the gound the dome breaks but they land safely) Zoorod:Obviously. Patricia: Phew that was close Amy: You can say that again Plasma:Eva! Eva:Got it CHAOS DOME! Plasma:CHAOS DOME ASSAULT! *tHE eGGHEADS ARE SMAHSED INSIDE DOME! Zoorod:*Cannon ready*Last chance to run. Nega:Lets Bail! Dr. EggPlankton: Lock Cannon on Target ! Nega:No don't start a fight we can't win! Apallo: Mobi-God Sunblade. *Throws Sword into the cannon* BOOM Nega:*Flies offf*I'am out Eggman:Me too. Dr. EggPlankton: Fine! But we'll be back Plasma:I think we should stay here for the fight so we don't sestroy any where else Chapter 40: Apallo Vs. Isaiah! ﻿Jack: Guys where are we? Plasma:Still in this dirt that uised to be Metropolis. Patricia: Then we betta keep on moving Tails:Lets let Apallo and Isaih solve there anger out here first so we don't end up losiing via arguement. Lunas: The portal! I almost forgot about it! How lon have we been here? Apallo: About 2 hours......Oh crap! We cant stay here! We need to get this Quantam Shard outta here now! Axel:What portal. Lunas: We're still in the Quantam Dimention! (No we aren't were still on Mobius) (I dont remember) Jack: We're still on Mobius not in the Quantam Dimention Apallo: Then the sky is still messed up how come? Lunas: Mabye we need all the Shards. But it's been slowed down alittle bit Patricia: We betta keep on looking Apallo: Patricia, mabye it's best that you dont make any portals anymore seeing how easy it was for us to be followes and now that Zenaroid knows that Quantam Emarald is broken and they are in diferent parts in the Quantam Dimention he will try everything to get this one so he can go and find them. Patricia: Oh right, what was I thinking Axel:The sky is grey and rainbowish because of all of our energy! Plasma:Ok you two gonna settle your differences now or later when we lose a fight. Jack: Ok Jack: Oh brother Apallo: What Jack: Oh nothing Apallo: Anyway what now we dont know where to find the way to the next Shard (Its not time for the quantum dimension yet) (i know but i have an idea though) Lunas: It may take a while for us to find the next gate. Axel:But for now lets move on. Lunas: And do what Follow Mr.E? Who is that guy anyway and how do you know that he's agood guy? Axel:Heck no lets go train! Eva:Nice idea! Pedo:Or we can go get the time stones! Eva & Axel:Drop it! Eva:JINX! *Punches Axel away*Oops... Apallo: Pedo Bear you need to just deal with the fact that you wont get Eva ok. just go home or stay with us it doesent matter..... wait... you know Zenaroid better than we do so you must know his weakness. if you help us ill give you a timestone Pedo:What weakness as far as I know he has none. Apallo: you worked with him long enouth to know if i dont get an answer you gent no stone Pedo:As far as I know Zenaroid has no weakness bhut for some reason he wants to kill Plasma. Axel:*Comes back* Apallo: Eats the stone. Sorry you lose Axel:Its a fake it gave off no energy att all...Except an Ant's. Tails: whatever guys lets go Isaiah Apallo settle your problems here while we go analize the data. Sonic:Ok Chaos Control! (Only Isaiah and Apallo are the only ones left there) Axel:*At lab*Its raining here to wow... Lunas: The Energy given off when they broke the Emerald caused tampering with the worl's natural forces Plasma:Evrey thing else has been doing that to. Jack: What should we do? Patricia: Isaiah & Apallo aren't getting along Axel:Well as usual to settle a difference the to fight...So right about now Isaiah probably throwing a Kamehameha at Apallo. Jack: I just hope they can get along quickly Lunas: Apallo and i are linked toget her and your wrong Jack: I am what about who? Patricia: (facepalm) Oh man, I guess they don't Axel:Well Isaiah will most likely make the first move. Tails:Lets watch *Hooks machines on evreyone's head* Jack: What are you doing? tAiLs:LNS CSN SEE WHAT aPOLLO DOES SO NOW THROOH HIS BRAEN WE CAN SEE aPSLLO'S EVREY THOUGHT AND MOVEMENT THROUGH HIS EYES *sHADES GO OVER EVREYONE'S EYES) Patricia: Wow Tails:Now lets see if Isaiah is as powerful as stated. Jack: Ok, let's see Lunas: Apallo, Teach that punk a lesson (No one else can the TALK TRIVIAL except Isaiah and Apallo from here on out.) Apallo: Isaiah you need to coool it if you dont youl be no better than Zenaroid! (ITH: It's Shresaiah, the two fused.) Shresaiah: Dude. Calm down, as long as I don't do a Kaio Ken, I probably wont take too much damage. And wait, you want to fight me? Ugh. This isn't worth it. *flys away* Apallo: I want Isahia Shresaiah: Well forget it, I'm not in the MOOD for fighting you, live with it! Adrenaline: That's a paddlin for you Apallo. *smacks Apallo in the face and dissapears* Apallo: Chaos Contorll At the lab Apallo: Apallo Hey Guys Shresaiah: Wait- WHAT THE HELL?! Amy: Hi Apallo Jack: How's it going? Apallo: Meh, i just wanted to talk to him al well im taking a nap Patricia: We still wondering why Mr. E said that the Orange beings close to us are Powerful, I guess he ment you & Jack Apallo: *zzzzzzzz* Violet: Im back and loo who i brought. little Apallo Jr. Axel:Wow Zenarid heald us to I neve thought you could get bored of fighting Apallo: Screw the nap. Hey i sence something. Lunas: I sence Something too like a disruption in time. Come on it's out side Jack: I wonder who it is? ????: I am from the future. Patricia: Who's there? ????: Jr. Apallo: It Cant be... Apallo Jr.: Apallo Jr, from 14 years in the future Jack: Whao, I really didn't see that coming Apallo: My son? Apallo Jr.: I have come here to give you all a message from Kai the Fox from the future, today marks the begining of the suffering and destruction that my people go through everyday. We call it: The End Of Peace. Jack: It's must've been Dr. EggPlankton who have started the War Patricia: Wait a minute, War. (Gasps) The Great Mobian War, look at this article, the Family of Acorns must've know about the Great Mobian War Apallo Jr.: And it was all baecause of Mr. E Jack: How did you know about Mr. E? Apallo Jr.: Because i defeated him before comming here.... He caused Jack and my father to transform into monsters when they killed the people that thwy loved they self destructed leaving me, Kai, Aunt Diana, Uncle Lunas and Patricia the last few people to stop Mr. E. In the end he use the same method that he used with Jack and My father and transformed himself into a monster I defeated him but his last words were that the is Zenaroid's father and he told me that he is the first experiment of the utimate invincable warrior when he rebelled he knew that my day would be the only one to stop him because in the future he does. Patricia: Oh my, is he that evil? Jack: I don't know, but I wonder he must know about my Ogre Form Amy: Ogre Form. Wait a minute. (Gasps) Ogre Jack, remember when you face Ogre & save Darkstorm Jack: Oh yeah, I remember now Apallo Jr.: Oh yeah Amy you marry me in the future too. Amy: Wait a minute, I have 2 Husbands instead of 1? Apallo Jr: No Sonic dies because of Mr. E. as a matter of fact you are the only one out of the group that lives now (A\This Apallo Jr. has to be from a differrent timeline cause something already happenes in the future) (Yes he is but it is the ciurrent time line though) Apallo Jr: So we have to kill Mr. Evil Axel:Hmm Eva:What? Apallo Jr: Mr E (Talkpage poll coming soon...) Shresaiah: God damn, Axel, please... don't start. Apallo jr: !!!! YOU! YOU TRAITOR! Shresaiah:... Apallo Jr.: In my time you take over the world Axel:His energy isn't like ours... Eva:Maybe its beacuse he half god half mortal. Pedo:Yeah he doesn't have any of our energy. AxeL:YOU CAN SENSE ENERGY! (poll open! Pedo:Any way something ain't right. Shresaiah: No I don't, If I did, I could see why Axel called me a "troll". Tails:Hmm Shresaiah come with me! Apallo Jr.: He is the one who killed my mother (To the talk page for more) (Isaiah jr and Kevin Come out of nowhere Isaiah Jr.: STOP SAYING OUR DAD KILLED YOUR MOM! (Stop copying me) Axel:Yet that little thing that looks like Isaiah has normal readings Plasma:That ApalloJr. something is wrong with him! (ITH: I didn't copy you, I made my character Isaiah Jr. October 1, 2010. Youre making me really upset with you, apallo. -.-) Plasma:Isaiah Jr. has normal readings though. Zenaroid:*Comes backand smacks AJ in the face) Kevin: *goes super and headbutts Zenaroid* LEAVE THEM ALONE! Zenaroid:*Grabs head*This is a fake! Kevin: *teleports, and fuses with Isaiah jr* Kevenah: NO I'M NOT!!! Dad, let's do this! (Shresaiah and Kevenah do an axe kick on Zenaroid* Z Zenaroid:*High Block Riding Horse Stance on Kevenah*Thats a fake my vision proves these to come from an alternate time line Shresaiah: Hm... *megapunches Zenaroid* Zenaroid:*Gets smashed back*You have energy to fight me yet not Apallo why don't you fight him or are you scared the god will pwn you now I came for buisness. Shresaiah: Don't get TOO cocky, Zenaroid. You had your just deserts alreadly. Zenaroid:Explain to me whatr makes you so much different then us Isaiah how are you special! Shresaiah: I'm gonna rip off your head and shit down your neck. That's how. Zenaroid:Yeah of course Isaiah is to scared to face me alone. Apallo: Dont fall for it! (Isaiah's theme plays; me against the world by tupac) Shresaiah: Nope. You're trying to scare me. You suck at taunting. Fall for what? Zenaroid:Whatever I'am not taunting I'am stating the truth stay fuse I' don't care I'am just here to say these to kds are fakes... Shresaiah: Says the fucked up android. Apallo: THATS ENOUGH *Goes Mobi GOd 2* Shresaiah: If you're trying to fight me, forget it. Zenaoid:Android what are you talking about... Shresaiah: Don't play dumb with me.. Apallo Jr.: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ihow could i forget his face where he killed mother just because he didnt get his way Apallo Jr.: You need to see the truth in my future he does Kevenah: Really? I'm sure it was Rave and Devin. Zenaroid:An android thi isn't the Dragon bALL dIMENSION I'AM NOT AN ANDROID. (ITH: Shadow's clones are androids. -_-') Shresaiah: Shaddap, you're a f***tard. Zenaroid:And your a 19 year old who has to cuss to let his anger out how sad you can't even come up with a good come back *Opens a portal*Wrong Timeline you two pushes in portal* Apallo: NOOOOO! Zenaroid:What are you whining about. Apallo: Nothing Zenaroid:Best be now I don't want this to happen again understand So long. Apallo: so you arent evil Zenaroid:Evil...No Apallo: So why did you kill all those people and did those things and stuff Junior: Woooops mi bad wrong time line bye. Amy: Wait til I get my hands on Mr. E Jack: We gotta keep moving Patricia: Right Shresaiah: I'm not nine, you faggot. (ITH: What year does the series take place...) Lunas: Defuse already. (2011) Tails:Oh they will defuse...When i fire my lazer! (Lazer blastes Shresaiah) Tails:I realives some of there strength is locked so I opened it. Axel:Isaiah isn't a hedgehog anymore. Eva:He is some sort of Wolf. Zoorod:Nice screw up Tails you unlocked his strengh but wapred Isaiah back 10 years and tranformed him and Shred into Red Wolfs. Tails:There still stronger. Sonic:Well um now what? Amy: Sonic, I'm getting scared. (Hugs Sonic) But don't worry, I'll stop Mr. E from killing you Apallo: But im still the best hope you have Jack: And my most powerful Form is my Ogre Form Apallo: Well Jack amy and patrica you focous on Mr. E Violet and Diana play with Baby Jr. Apallo Isahia you rest here we will call you. Apallo: Kai, Come with me *beams Kai up* Jack: Got it, Apallo Patricia: We won't let you down Amy: You can count on us Shresaiah: *falls* Ugh... *breathes heavily* Jack: Whao, what's wrong with Shresaiah? Shresaiah: Nothing, I need to heal. Patricia: Oh ok then Amy: Don't worry Sonic, I won't let you down (winks at Sonic) Shresaiah: *coughs blood* Axel:The machine muts have done something! Plasma:Mr.E will not kill us thats only in Apallo Jr. (AJ'S)alternate timeline. What did yo vote on the talk page poll Apallo? (Tounrey and someone else did too) Apallo Jr: Oh It really happened that was the peace time line me im the real one (There is no peace! You'll see) Plasma:We can descuss this later lets split up and each come upwith a plan. Apallo: Shredsaia defuse its taking your life fource aXEL:pLUS THE FACT THERE BODY ISN'T USE TO ALL THAT ENRGY. Eva:Ok guys see ya later! Kai:Yeah lets split up. Apallo: Kai youre comming with me remember your father being god of stone so come on Kai:I don't want tro go with you so bye...*Flies off* Apallo: Kid, you have to see your father he told me Apallo Jr: I dont know what happens to you Kai but you must go Kai.:He is dead...(Walks off) Apallo: Just come on *grabs Kai* Kai:CHAOS CONTROL (dISSAPPEARS) Apallo: Dont worry Kai youll meet your Real father soon. Kai:I know my real Dad. Apallo: Just take this bracelet Kai:Fine (flies off) Apallo: Sory Titanis He didnt by it * flies off* AxelWerird... Apallo: Smack* Thatrs a paddiln (Smackwho? Axel:*Pushes*Don't touch me! Jack: Guys, maybe Sally Acorn knows about the Great Mobian War Patricia: Do you think we should see her? Amy: I think so Zenaroid:*Comees back*HELL NO YOU ARE NOT CROSSING TO THE NEXT DIMENSION! Apallo:: I'll join you soon but ill hold him back Zenaroid:Do it And evreything will be crushed!You can't hold me back. Apallo Jr: Zenaroid cant handel two of us Father let's do this Axel:That isn't our timelines AJ either. Zenaroid:*Teleports past them* AJ: Well that last version of me wasent me im the one that is supposed to be here. Apallo: No son your power is more greater than mine just go with the others and save your world after all Mr. E is who you are after right? (Blueray you should start on a part 3 by now) aXEL:nO THATS ANOTHER FAKE aj! Plasma:Just go back to your time line so we can plan. Apallo Jr: Stop saying that im searious. Apallo: if you have a problem with my son you have a problem with me Apallo Jr.: Im telling the truth guys the timeline is the same something bad happens here in this time and if it isnt changed well.... (Were not even aure if he'll exist soon so he has to be for now.) Apallo: I have to agree with him Plazma give him a chance after all i am the only one that can hold his own atm and he is my son Junior: Thank you Father. (To apallo) Plasma:ITS PLASMA!Any way lets split up Tails:I got an Idea! Apallo: What? Tails:It may work but I'll need some time lets split up! Eva:Well um...I'am gonna go see a movi--*Checks pockets*Ahh Sukendus robbbed me! (At Sukendus) Sukendus:Ok men lets go see TRANSFORMERS 3! G.U.N SOILDERS:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Back at heroes) Axel:Don't worry I'll give you some Rings. Eva:Cool come on! Axel:*Being Dragged*I didn't say I wanted to go with--Ahn who cares! Kai:10 bucks says Axel likes--*Gets hit in the head with a brick* FIN! Next Episode Preview 7: Compound CHaos! DUN DUN DUN DUN DA DA DA DA DA!﻿ Jack: Hey there, it's Jack. Coming up next, we all now know that Mr. E is acculty evil Patricia: Only in the Alternate World Jack: Oh right Amy: If Mr. E thinks he can kill my Sonic, then he's got another thing coming ' '''Tails: Guys finally I've located Sukendus' bases now we can finsh him off! ' 'Axel: Ok lets finish him! ' '''Knux: Next Time on Chaos Quest Compound Chaos! Patricia: This is gonna be one big Adventure 'Agent Z: It's time that you know about Sukendus' Master ' Rise Of A Troll! < Apallo Reborn! > Compound Chaos! Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes